The Ruler and the Rebels: Chapter Four-Capitol Freaks
There's a crowd of freaks dressed in extravagant clothing. We're in the Capitol. Sophie is smiling that impeccable smile, that makes everyone love her. She waves and blows kisses. The crowd of demented people cheers crazily. I try to do something to make the idiots happy. I tousle Sophie's hair, and smile. I open the window and Sophie peeks out. They throw roses and other flowers, and I catch one and pretend to smell it. I could have gone deaf from all that cheering. The train stops, and we get out of the train. "Oh my goodness. Those people are idiots." I say. Alex looks at me, a little offended. "You aren't Alex. You acctualy dress like a normal person, and you're smart." She looks dominant and happy now. We get to a large building and Alex tells us to go inside. There's a long procession of tributes, 47, not including myself. Peacekeepers come in and escort us to our rooms. There's an Avox server outside my room. Her violet eyes sparkle. It's Nesta. I wait until the Peacekeeper goes, and hug Nesta. Nesta shows me another secret place where we can leave each other notes. I flop on the bed that's about the size of my bedroom. The room is about as big as my house. I get dressed into a pair of pajama shorts and a camisole and flop on my bed and go to sleep. The next morning Nesta wakes me. I get dressed into a forest green top and some black jeans and flats. I brush my hair, and pull it into a sideways dutch braid. I walk to the dining hall, where Alex, Sophie, Jamie, Broden and Eyelah are already. I take my normal seat beside Sophie, and begin to eat. There's every food you could imagine and more. I take some pale purple melon, eggs, toast, bacon, ham, cheese, and blackberries. I also take some bread, with raisins and nuts in it, and some tea. We make tea at home, but it's bland and flavorless. This has a sweet taste, and I take more. "You have to try this!" Sophie says motioning towards a fallow brown drink, filled with cream, and topped with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. I grab a glass and take a sip. "This is really good! What is it?" I ask. "It's called hot chocolate." Alex says. When we finish, we go on with our day, as if it were a normal day in District 12. "Chariot rides tomorrow." Eyelah says. "Have fun dressed up as lights." She laughs. I remember her games, and the Chariot outfit. "Yeah, we're gonna be pitch black with neon yellow makeup." Read Chapter 5!! Part One Part Two What we Learned in this Chapter *Faith hates Capitol people. *Faith likes green. *Faith is usually late. *Sophie likes hot chocolate. *Eyelah is even more than a druggie than you thought. *What Eyelah wore at her Chariot Ride. *Faith's house is very small. *Nesta has violet eyes (we learned that in the last chapter but who cares.) *Faith thinks Capitol People are demented idiots. Some pictures of Capitol People: Category:Stories Category:Story chapters Category:TheKatnissEverdeen